hedgecomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Hammy's Boomerang Adventure
Hammy's Boomerang Adventure is a computer-animated short comedy film based on the film Over the Hedge (film), which was based on a comic strip of the same name. It can be found on the movie's DVD as a bonus feature. Synopsis Bucky,Spike & Quillo (the young porcupines) begin with filming RJ who holds a piece of cardboard which had the words, "RJ's Wide World of Nature", a made-up nature show. Their subject is Hammy when he discovers a boomerang. RJ and the kids hide in the hedge and watch Hammy as he first see the boomerang and call "Dibs". He tries to eat it but hates the taste and throws away. The boomerang hits him in this order: *Hammy is first hit and hisses like a cat at the boomerang (the kids giggle during this time but RJ dismisses it) before throwing it away again. *Hammy throws it again and barely dodges it but stands up and laughs triumphantly, to be hit again. *Hammy continously dodges it and starts throwing the boomerang without stopping but soon realizes he is actually throwing a cookie, a cupcake, and an ice cream which prove distractive as he is hit again. *He scurries up a tree but the boomerang freezes next to him. He shouts "Begone! I don't believe in you!" but the boomerang keeps spinning around the tree, forcing him to shout "All right, I believe in you!" He then buries the boomerang in a deep hole and proceeds to cover it up. *He is hit again and finally chops it into pieces with an axe, puts it in a trunk, devilishly burns it with a cigarette lightert then stomps on the hot ashes but then steps off before he is continously hit again, until he cries "Aww, c;mon!" RJ then asks the audience if they should tell him that the kids actually had a lot of boomerangs in a box. Verne appears and figures out what they are doing and throws the camera away and informs them that the humas do the same thing. Hammy finds the camera in the meantime and claims it. He says the camera lens taste "shiny". RJ and the kids then informs Verne they will not do it again. The crew (joined by Hammy) later perform another so-called "Unrated Version" episode which shows Verne bathing without his shell on. He then finds out what they are doing and chases RJ away through the hedge. Hammy calls dibs on Verne's shell before one of the kids runs back and switches off the camera. Cast *'Bruce Willis as RJ ' *'Garry Shandling as Verne ' *'Steve Carell as Hammy ' *Sami Kirkpatrick as Bucky *Shane Baumel as Spike *Madison Davenport as Quillo 'Cast Notes' *Although credited, Wanda Sykes ' character Stella the skunk doesn't appear in the short. This was considered a mistake. Home Media Hammy's Boomerang Adventure was released with Over the Hedge (film) on October 17, 2006, distributed by Paramount Pictures. Trivia *'"RJ's Wide World of Nature" '''is a parody home-video of '''Punk'd''. ' *The short is filmed through the camera which includes a battery and a record button. *Stella, Ozzie, Heather, Lou and Penny doesn't appear in the Short. *'''Running Gags: '''Whenever Hammy sees an item around the forest, he calls dibs and saying "Look what I found!" and "It's mine!" Sometimes he would tastes the items, not knowing they are not food. The items are the boomerang, the video camera and Verne's shell. *Hammy is the second character who gets to wear Verne's shell. The first character who wore Verne's shell is RJ in Over the Hedge. *RJ reveals Hammy's interests is Good books, long walks in the Park and Nut collecting. Category:Media Category:Merchandise